Badwolf's Return
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Rose's return when the Doctor's need for her is at its height. Who will rescue whom? What will become of them as they rediscover the other and River?
1. Chapter 1

Rose let loose an explosive sigh, all the while smothering a snicker, as she rolled her eyes. She'd been blackmailed by her father, who just happened to be the head of Torchwood into working for said organization. Everyone in the room aside from her dad thought that just because she was Pete's daughter, that she hadn't gone through the proper channels. She may not have been trained as a mere grunt and made her way through the ranks, but she'd proven her worth.

She knew more aliens than they could count, she suspected the Bad Wolf had something to do with that. She knew the Doctor had never fully gotten it out of her, there were trails of gold out of the corner of her eye. Her family had even noticed, her eyes were no longer a solid brown, sometimes they were a honey-gold, others they were a solid brown with streaks of gold. Looking up, she saw most the room watching her. Their disapproval hanging in the air, heavy as the monsoons in Asia. Rolling her eyes, she let a smirk grow on her lips, watching with laughter in her eyes as they watched her. Her father interrupted her mocking them, "Rose! Don't bait them." Rose let her smirk slide into a moue of disappointment.

"If I must. After all, none of them have _ever_ believed I am more than just your daughter, that I do not deserve my position here." Rose's voice had a dangerously quiet quality to it as she spoke, her fury obvious but contained. Pete shuddered at the way his daughter looked, her eyes were not subtly golden this time, no, they were now glowing with the power of time still trapped within her. He knew that it wouldn't take long for her to start searching for ways to get home, back to the Doctor. It didn't help that the Doctor's clone had died almost as soon as he had left, yes it had taken a few weeks, weeks that he knew Rose cherished. He was also sure that the Doctor hadn't meant to leave Rose with a man who would only break her heart with his death.

Frowning, he watched silently as Rose continued. "Now, you will _all_ listen to me. There are worlds beyond worlds beyond our _puny_ little planet. There is no Doctor here to protect us, there is only _us_. I know many of you don't believe that I am from another universe. You think that I was hidden and my father only just recently decided to reveal me. However," Here her voice gained a resonant quality, as if there were two beings speaking with her voice, "I am Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Valiant Child, the Stuff of Legends. There is no other like me. I am…" Tears formed and slid down her pale cheeks, "Protector and beloved of the Doctor, Oncoming Storm, Stuff of Legends." Those who had not truly believed felt their disbelief begin to crack. It was then shattered when a golden wolf appeared beside her. It lifted its massive head, golden –green eyes watching them dispassionately.

"Rose," She heard a voice whisper within her mind, tickling along pathways the human mind had yet to develop. Looking down at her new companion, she smiled. She would help her get home. She was a physical manifestation of the Bad Wolf, an extension of herself yet a separate entity. She was her own… Well wolf. She could feel the laughter of hysteria bubbling up, she couldn't help herself, she threw her head back and let loose a whoop of laughter. Once done, she looked at the people in the room, all the regular humans who had doubted her, arrogance in the stance she took. "This is Priestess. Companion to the Bad Wolf. Fear her, welcome her, beware of her wrath. We are one, we are separate. Where one goes, the other shall follow wrath on their heels."

The room was shocked into silence, even Pete who had never seen Rose like this. Standing slowly, he motioned to those in the room to leave. Once they had vacated, he turned to Rose. He looked at her and her new companion warily. This was nothing he could control, he'd had his time with her, now it was time for her to return to the Doctor and rescue him as he had rescued her. There was nothing he or anyone else could do about it, Jackie had warned him that the two were like magnet for the other. That and trouble _always_ found them!

"You'll be leaving soon then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. He would not deny her the ability to return to the love of her life. If it hadn't been for his now daughter, he would never have had a chance to be with Jackie again, nor would he have a wonderful son. In fact, it was this son he was most worried about, he and his sister were quite close, he'd been weaned on the tales of the Doctor and the mischief he got himself into. What would happen when Rose left? How would they keep her memory alive without resentment coming about?

"Yes dad… I can't stay here. He needs me." She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes even as her newly named companion nuzzled her hand. He could see the intelligence glimmering within those canine eyes, it was enough to make him almost take a step back. That was before he remembered himself, he held his arms open for Rose, letting her know if she needed it, she would always find comfort within his embrace. He may not have raised her, but he had begun to love her as fiercely as if he had. She was his daughter by blood, yes an alternate him, but a _him_ none the less. Her mother and he would keep quiet about their misgivings, there was nothing they could do. Not even little Tony would keep her here. He would just make sure that if things got bad here, Tony would _always_ have a way to get to or find his sister.

"We understand. We'll miss you. If there's anything you need…" He let himself trail off. There wasn't much else he could say, the meeting that they had all been called for was a moot point now. She was leaving and in doing so, she would prove to them beyond any shadow of a doubt that she didn't belong to this world. As if Priestess wasn't already proof enough, he knew there were some who had been there who were already wondering how she had managed to pull that stunt. It didn't matter that her eyes had been glowing or the fact that Priestess had appeared from _nowhere._


	2. Chapter 2

Rose shuddered as she materialized into existence once more in her home universe. Glancing to her side she smiled at Priestess who had materialized at the same time she had. Taking a quick look around, she could see no one near them. Frowning she studied the area where they had arrived.

There was something going on here, she didn't know what, neither of them did, but they would find out. It affected the Doctor and through him, them. Rose could feel the growl building deep in her throat, something that her wolf-companion had encouraged, she was amused at the reactions of those around her in the otherworld. The only ones who hadn't been scared were her family.

Along their mental link Rose sent to Priestess feelings of warmth, adoration and love. Then they both felt the pain, pain so old, so deep. They both took off; with the pain this new connection drew them in a certain direction. Dodging around buildings they wove their way through the city, soon they were able to hear the Doctor arguing. Rose had to pause and cover her mouth so that she didn't give themselves away. She couldn't help it! It was so… So… Normal! Despite what the bond was saying, but that too was normal.

Moving more slowly, they stalked their way to the Doctor. As they made their way, the were able to hear snippets of conversation. "You cannot."  
"We must!"  
"Where in the hell…?

"She's _mine_!"

Looking at each other, they shared bemused looks. What in all the worlds was going on?! With that they shrugged or Priestess' case she shrugged the best she could before they burst onto the scene. Startling everyone there.

The Doctor was the last to look their way and when he did he about collapsed in shock. All the others around them didn't know who she was, except one. He was standing toward the back of the group yet when she appeared as if from no where he pushed his way to the front. "Rose?" He murmured yet in the quiet of the moment all heard him.

She looked away from the Doctor to see who had spoken and the gleam in her eyes, well that was to be explored at a later date. In the meantime she was running toward him even before he had opened his arms. When she reached him, he caught her and ignoring the indignant cries of those around them he spun them around. When he had set her down, it wasn't _his_ intention of kissing her as much as he would have liked to, she drew him down and ravaged his mouth.

What separated them was the Doctor, he was eyeing them and growling low and deep in his throat. It was a sight none of them had seen with the exception of Rose and Jack. Looking at each other and back at the Doctor… "Jealous Doctor? That I got to kiss her and you didn't?" Jack couldn't resist taunting the man.

The Doctor just glared to furious to speak at the moment. Rose rolled her eyes and walked to him, encircling him in her arms as she murmured to him. "Doctor, I love you. I'm back here for _you_. However, Jack is Jack. I love him too. However, I cam back for _you._" She hated having to repeat herself but she knew she had to or he would ignore her. All four of them, including Priestess ignored the others around them; their world had narrowed to just them for the moment. Keeping an arm around the Doctor, she turned and held out a hand to Jack, inviting him to join them.

As he joined them, they sandwiched her between them, sheltering her between their bodies. This was a woman who deserved all the love and protection in the world, she had and would always jump through hoops to protect the Doctor. Jack knew who was first in her heart, just as she knew she wasn't first in his. Squirming between them they let loose laughter in a long time, startling those who watched them.

"Let me introduce you both to someone," Motioning for Priestess to come forward from the shadows, the Doctor and Jack just watched in silence as the others startled. After all who expects to see a wolf walking amongst them? She was huge and golden, with a thick ruff of golden-white fur around her neck tipping the rest of her fur before darkening once more. "This is Priestess, she is my companion, my other half, not quite a TARDIS given form. She is a physical manifestation of Bad Wolf."

The Doctor and Jack just nodded; they would deal with this later. There wasn't much time; after all, she had arrived in the middle of something. "We… We'll talk later Rose, beautiful pink and yellow human you!" Turning back to the woman he had been talking to before Rose and Priestess had arrived, his demeanor became dark and foreboding once more. The darkness in his soul rising once more, the presence of Rose keeping it at bay as he could feel her presence in the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stood away from the group, where she had fled to (Not that she'd admit that if asked… Or accused for that matter) after the Doctor and Jack had stepped away from her to continue the argument that had been going on previously. She watched the group that had been with the Doctor before her return. She eyed them cautiously, beyond the Doctor and Jack, she knew none of them. She wasn't sure how the Doctor would react once he discovered that she was no longer a pink and yellow human, no, now she was like him yet so very very different. What could she say to him, let alone how would she tell him?

Frowning, Rose took in the group once more, this time absorbing who they were. Or at least their looks, standing with a man with a big nose was a redheaded woman, she was tall and willowy. In fact, she almost reminded Rose of a dancer, however her movements weren't quite as graceful, almost gangly like she still wasn't quite used to her body. Looking at the man beside the woman, she noticed his arm around her waist, their position radiating possessiveness, looks like their together she thought. Then she saw their rings and she could feel laughter bubbling up from deep within her.

"_Well Priestess my darling… Looks like our Doctor has himself a domestic couple."_

"_So it seems my Wolf."_

Within their bond, they shared amusement over the fact that the man known as the Doctor who had once proclaimed that he didn't **do** domestics now had a married couple on board his TARDIS. Hearing the argument that she had interrupted originally rise to a fever pitch, she finally took in who the Doctor and Jack were arguing with so fervently.

Hearing her name mentioned with more than a little bit of bitterness and disdain, she stepped forward, the gold in her eyes now luminous in her anger, "Who are you to _speak_ to the Doctor like that? Let alone _treat my Captain Jack_ like that?!" All those who didn't know her or her connections to the Doctor and Jack stepped further away from her, terrified of the duality of her voice and the golden tendrils that now circled her body radiating from her glowing eyes.

The other woman turned toward her, shock on her face even as it went pale. She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face, her wildly curled hair falling to her shoulders in tangles. Rose couldn't bring herself to feel sympathy or even pity for the woman. She could see part of what she had done.

"You tried to kill him, more than once. You disdain and abhor _my_ Jack for the actions I did, he had no choice, he was _dead_ I took all of Time and Space into my heart, I came back for the Doctor, I revived Jack. They are mine as I am theirs. I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself even as I cast the words through Time and Space. You are River Song, Melody Pond, Child of the TARDIS." Roses voice echoed in the quiet that had descended on the group once she had started speaking. Bad Wolf's power slowly receded, her anger no less diminished however it was now contained.

"You are Rose Tyler." It was all River Song could say. What _could_ she say after all? She had erred horribly, treating Jack the way she had, she had assumed she would be able to slip into the role that Rose had previously played, the mediator between the two, the one that both loved and adored. Yet she had no idea of the role Rose had actually played for the two men. And now here she was, in the flesh once more. She hadn't even told her parents the plans she had made, the hopes she'd had. Now it had all blown up in her face, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Rose's softly glowing eyes.

"I am that and _more._"

"They love you."

"And I them." The conversation they were having was so simple, "I cam back for them. There will never be another past them."

"You had a clone of him! Why! Why did you come back! He was _mine, my husband, my partner!"_ River's thoughts burst in a torrent from her mouth, she couldn't have stopped it even had she wanted too. "We were meant to be, there… You were gone, I was conceived in the TARDIS and… We're married!"

Rose just watched her dispassionately, all she spoke was true. However there was nothing River could do, she was back in the _right_ universe. "He died. I am by far your elder _child,"_ Rose's voice dripped with some unfathomable emotion.

Turning, she strode to where Jack and the Doctor had retreated to when they realized her anger. Standing before them, she held her hands out to them, exhaling in relief when both took a hand and she pulled them to her. Relaxing into their hold as they looped their arms around her. She laughed when Jack nuzzled the juncture of neck and shoulder.

"Come now my loves, we should… We should deal with the more than likely quite angry parental unit standing _right by us_." The last several words were hissed like a spitting cat. She could feel Priestess coming up to them, in fact she was now standing in front of the three of them, a barrier between them and the Ponds who were glaring quite furiously at them for the hurt _she_ had caused their precious daughter. A daughter who had brought this pain unto herself.


End file.
